A Shiny From Thunder
by MaSkicHy.ZaoLdyEcK
Summary: “............... WAAAAAA! JUST KIDDING TAiCHOU! CUMAN BECANDA! JANGAN MARAH DO...... BLETAK! AWWWWKKK!” Chap 2 Update, Maybe complete maybe uncomplete ?
1. A ShinY from ThunDer

Cerita khayalan author karena selama jadi reader d'fanfiction gag banyak yang mau bikin fic kaya gini hkz…

Just read n' kick me if you can.. coz, the tittle is gag nyambung ma cerita..

ho..ho..ho.. o,

A Shiny From Thunder

" – sial....!!!" umpat seorang lelaki yang baru saja terbangun dari nighmare'nya.

Dia turun dari kasurnya yang super besar, mewah dan nyaman. Berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan mencoba menenangkan diri dari nighmare'nya tadi.

Lelaki itu turun perlahan melewati anak tangga. Rambut hitam panjang nan hitam mengkilap tergerai sedikit berantakan (dag tau siapa lelaki itu???). Sepanjang perjalanan ( wuidih perjalanan, kaya mau kemana aja.) menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai dasar dari rumah ( baca:istana ) itu, dia selalu bergumam pelan.

" tidak boleh . . . tidak boleh... tidak boleh... ... ... ..."

Suara hujan yang deras ditambah tiupan angin malam yang menusuk, mambuat lelaki itu sedikit kedinginan. Dia tidak sempat berfikir lagi untuk mengambil cardigan super hangatnya yang dibuat perancang terbaik disoul society (lebai!!!!) karena nighmare yang dianggapnya sangat menyeramkan itu.

Belum tenang hatinya, ketika sampai didapur dia melihat sesosok wanita yang juga terlihat sedang mengambil air minum.

Deg... Deg... Deg... Deg.... ..... .....!!!!! detak jantungnya bertambah kencang.

"- sial..." ucapnya dalam hati ketika melihat sosok itu.

"- Byakuya nii-sama sedang apa?" tanya wamiya itu.

" Tadi aku terbangun dan ingin minum." Jawabnya singkat dengan gayanya yang super duper hyper COOL !!!!!! 0 ( author mau dibunuh ma byakuya haters). Padahal dalam hatinya " –sial . kenapa harus bertemu sekarang!!!!" tapi karena Author pecinta setia byakuya dan tak ingin mencoreng citra Byakuya-**KU **(ditimpukin galon) maka kuputuskan agar byakuya tetap tanpa emosi.

" Begitukah? Hnn.. baiklah, silahkan nii-sama . aku sudah selesai ." wanita itu segera menaruh gelas dan beranjak pergi tentu dengan sopannya.

"..... rukia...."

" ya?? Ada apa Nii-sama??"

"... oyasumi nasai." Ujar byakuya ragu dan mengucapkannya tanpa melihat ke arah Rukia.

" Arigatou Nii-sama." Balas Rukia sambil tersenyum manis dan segera pergi.

" Masa sih???" ucap sahabat Rukia yang tak lain dan tak bukan alias benar si Renji Abarai tak percaya.

" Iya Renji. Aku gak mungkin bohong kan. Aku seneng banget !!! Aku rasa dia sudah bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya sebagai adik. Dia mengucapkan selamat tidur untukku. Yah, walau dia mengucapkan dengan ragu dan sedikit malu-malu sih. Tapi tak apalah." Cerita Rukia panjang lebar kepada sobatnya itu.

" Heh..!!! Ha... Ha... Ha....!!!! Aku pengen lihat mukanya Byakuya Taicho saat itu . Masa sih muka killer ice nya bisa berubah kaya Tomat gara gara malu.. OMG!!! Pasti lucu . Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. Ha....." celoteh Renji yang dengan segera terhenti karena tekanan roh yang dikeluarkan Author (tentunya gag mungkin).

"Iiiiiihhh.... Renji!!!! Jangan menghina Nii-sama ku!!" bentak Rukia karena Nii-sama nya yang super keren si ejek ma Renji. (s'7 !!! Author ngikut)

Di tempat lain...

"Huatsyhuuuuuuuu....!!!!!"

"ada apa Taichou??"

"entahlah. Mungkin sedikit flu, akhir- akhir ini sering hujan."

Back to Rukia N' renji...

"Hei, sedang apa kalian?" sesosok laki-laki datang menghampiri keduanya dengan baju Shinigaminya lengkap dengan jubah Putih bertuliskan 5 pada bagian punggungnya. Itu menandakan bahwa dialah Taicho untuk Divisi 5 tetapi orang ini bukan Aizen melainkan ICHIGO!!! (mank Ichigo dah mati??? Dibuat s'olah-olah gitu aja deh..).

" owh... Ichigo** Taicho**. Mau apa kemari??" Tanya Renji (Devil Face mode ON)

" Hnn... Ada Renji Taicho Toh ( heekh?? Renji Jadi Taicho?? Divisi Berapa?? Auth: imaginasi ndiri yah...) " balas Ichigo ( Demon Face Mode ON).

TARRRRTTTTTTTTTT..........!!!!!!!!!

Keluar petir dari kedua mata mereka ( berantem Mode ON)

"STOP!!!!" suara Rukia membuyarkan segalanya (Semua masalah mode OFF)

" Hai, Ichigo. Ada apa?" tanya Rukia

" Yo, Rukia..." Jawab Ichigo dengan gayanya " aku Cuma mau istirahat. Tak kusangka divisi 5 banyak banget tugasnya. Aku mengerti kenapa kapten (mantan) Aizen berontak." Ichigo melihat kearah Rukia dan Renji yang sepertinya merasa terganggu karena malah Ichigo yang cerita. " he..he..he.. maaf deh. mankNya kalian lagi ngomongin apaan sih??"

Dan Rukia kembali menceritakan ceritanya tadi dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmmm.. berarti kamu sudah bahagia donk tinggal dirumah itu?" tanggap Ichigo setelah mendengar cerita Rukia tadi.

"Ya.. siapa coba yang gag seneng tinggal di rumah super mwah kaya gitu. Apa Lagi Nii-sama ku kaya'nya udah bisa menerima aku sebagai adiknya. Tapi.... "

"Hnn?? Tapi kenapa" Renji bertanya karena ucapan Rukia terputus.

"habis..!!" wajah Rukia mulai terlihat kesal." Para tetua **Bangka** itu masih saja belum menerimaku sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki. Apa lagi semenjak aku ditahan dan hampir dihukum mati." Rukia bercerita lalu melirik kearah ichigo yang kaya'nya berasa seperti seorang pahlawan.

"Tenang saja Rukia.. Kami akan selalu ada bersamamu.. Dan mungkin Byakuya Taicho juga. Kami pasti akan selalu membantumu." Ucap renji yang disertai anggukan tanda setuju dari Ichigo.

" Arigatou, renji.. Ichigo.. Kalian memang yang terbaik."

"Rukia... memangnya Tipe cowok kamu gimana sih?? Bukannya apa-apa sih.. cuman kamu kan dulu sempat pacaran ma si **Baka** ini kan.. Masa sih tipe cowok kamu yang kaya gini.." renji bertanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

" Hey ,!! Apa maksudmu dengan kata baka itu heh?? Biar gitu kan yang penting Rukia pernah suka sama aku daripada kamu yang pernah ditolak Rukia berarti aku jauhHH lebih keren daripada kamu." Balas Ichigo yang tersinggung akan perkataan renji.

" Hmmmm... Gimana ya?? kalo aku gak muluk-muluk sih. Tapi kalo mau yang bagusnya orang itu harus... baik.. perhatian.. Tajir.. keren.. ganteng.. tinggi.. manis.. setia.. Kuat.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.." Rukia menyebutkan segitu banyak nya .

"......................" renji dan Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam dan berkata dalam hati

" KATANYA GAG MULUK-MULUK!!! ITU SIH MULUK BANGET!!!"

Tiba-tiba muka Ichigo berubah dan kebiasaan usilnya pun kambuh. Tapi sebelumnya Ichigo memberi kode pada renji agar mau membantunya.

" Rukia.."

"hnn?? Kenapa ??"

"Bukan masalah besar sih. tapi kayaknya ciri-ciri yang kamu sebutin tadi Byakuya Taicho banget deh." Ujar Ichigo cengengesan

" Bener banget tuh Rukia. Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama Byakuya Taicho ya??" Renji pun ikut-ikutan .

"Aaaaa.... kalian ini apa-apaan sih!! aku itu Cuma kagum saja sama Nii-sama !!" bantah Rukia yang muka nya jadi merah banget sambil memukul temen-temannya itu.

Dan Ichigo dan renji hanya tertawa melihat Rukia yang marah-marah kaya gitu. Walaupun mereka pernah suka sama Rukia. Bagi mereka ternyata menjadi sahabat lebih menyenangkan.

" Ichigo-kun.. kamu ada dimana?? Jangan kabur terus dong. Tugas kamu kan masih banyak banget nih." Sepertinya ichigo yang kabur lagi dicari oleh wakil kaptennya, Hinamori.

"Ckk.... sial. Sepertinya mereka sadar kalau aku tidak ada. Sudah dulu ya.. aku harus nyari tempat yang lebih aman untuk bersembunyi. Bye...."

"Ya.. Jangan sering-sering kabur. Kan itu menyusahkan Hinamori.. Ntar kamu dibekuin ma Hitsugaya lo..." ujar Renji sambil tertawa tawa.

"Yosha !!!" balas Ichio berlari sambil nyengir melihat sobat-sobatnya terutama Rukia yang masih terlihat ngambek.

Hampir setiap malam Rukia dan Byakuya bertemu didapur. Rukia memang sudah kebiasaan mengambil minum sebelum tidur. Tapi dia agak khawatir melihat Nii-sama nya. Sebelumnya Byakuya tidak pernah kedapur malam-malam. Dan ketika Rukia bertanya dia hanay menjawab bahwa dia terbangun dengan singkat, padat dan jelas. Tetapi entah kenapa tingkah laku Nii-samanya kembali seperti dulu. Oh no!!! The Killer ice man is back (maksudnya muka killer dan sifat dinginnya byakuya balik lagi).

"Ngghhtt.... Nii-sama.. apa Nii-sama sakit?? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Nii-sama sering terbangun." Rukia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

" Tidak.. aku tidak apa-apa. Ka.. kamu tak perlu cemas."

" Kenapa Nii-sama terdengar gugup. Benar tidak sakit??"

" Tidak apa-apa Rukia.. Tadi aku kan sudah bilang!!"

" Ma.. maaf Nii-sama." Rukia tertunduk sedikit perasaan kecewa dan takut didalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih takut pada Nii-samaNya. ( kalian tau kan gimana sifat nya Byakuya)

Byakuya yang melihat Rukia tertunduk sedikit merasa khawatir padanya. Dia tau sebagai kakak yang baik dia tak seharusnya membentak adiknya tersayang.

" – ma..maaf ya. aku tak bermaksud membentakmu." Byakuya berlutut dan memegang kedua pundak Rukia (he..he.. Rukia kan pendek - Ouch!! Author ditimpukin Rukia-).

" Maaf atas sikapku selama ini. "

Rukia terkejut. Baru kali ini dia mendengar seorang Byakuya Kuchiki mengucapkan kata maaf. Dan dia pun dengan seluruh keberanian mengungkapkan semua kegalauan dihatinya.

"Aku.. padahal aku berharap dengan sikap Nii sama akhir-akhir ini adalah tanda bahwa Nii-sama telah menerima ku sepenuhnya sebagai kenapa Nii-sama kembali seperi sosok yang dulu terlihat sangat tidak mengharapkan ku??"

Byakuya tertegun mendengar kata-kata Rukia.

" maaf ya.." sekali lagi Byakuya mengucapkan maaf sambil mengelus rambut Rukia. "maaf atas sikapku yang itu. Kupikir ini semua salah. Aku tidak boleh merasakan perasaan ini. Karena itu aku berusaha membuat jarak denganmu. Kumohon kau mengerti Rukia."

"Apa salahnya?? Apa didalam peraturan keluarga Kuchiki ada peraturan yang melarang seseorang untuk menyayangi?? Atau para tetua itu yang memintamu menjauhiku??" Rukia tak dapat lagi mengontrol emosinya.

" Bukan Rukia. Bukan karena aturan ataupun tetua yang membuat ku ingin menjauhimu." Ujar Byakuya lembut. " tapi karena perasaan ini salah."

"Salah?? Apanya yang salah?? Itu Kan Normal!!"

" Ya.. itu memang normal.. tapi yang kurasakan ini sedikit berbeda Rukia. Perasaan ku tidak sama seperti perasaan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Tetapi mungkin, lebih seperti seorang lelaki kepada perempuan."

Rukia hanya dapat terdiam terkejut. Otaknya seperti sulit untuk mencerna apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Byakuya.

"... dan itu semua salahmu Rukia"

" Kenapa ? kenapa jadi salahku??"

" Tentu saja salahmu. Kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu itu bisa mirip sekali dengan Hisana. Dan kenapa kau selalu muncul didalam mimpi ku. Disana aku seperti melihat sosok Hisana tetapi aku sadar itu bukan dia , tapi kamu ... dan sejak itu aku selalu memikirkanmu."

Kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Byakuya membuat Rukia sungguh bahagia.

" Tapi sudahlah ..." Terdengar suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Rukia. " ... Lupakan saja semua yang kukatakan tadi." Byakuya melanjutkan perkataannya dan langsung pergi.

".......!!!!!" Rukia tidak rela bila dia diminta melupakan demua yang tadi diucapkan oleh Byakuya padahal dia mulai berharap.

Dap.... Dap.... Dap.... Rukia berlari mengejar Byakuya Nii-Sama.

" Nii-Sama!!!" teriak Rukia dan Byakuya pun menoleh.

" Sudahlah Rukia. Kubilang lup... !!!!" Ucapan Byakuya terhenti karena kecupan (yang sambil melompat tentunya karena......) dari Rukia membuat keduanya terjatuh. Sesaat keheningan membuat suara guntur yang diikuti kilatan Blitz dari petir terdengar jelas sekali.

"Maafkan kelancanagku Nii-sama. Tapi sungguh aku tak ingin hidup tersiksa seperti dulu. Ka.. kalau kau tidak bisa menyayangiku sebagai seorang wanita, sayangilah aku sebagai adikmu, bahkan kalau kau ingin menganggapku sebagai bayangan Hisana Nee-chan juga tak apa. Asal jangan mendiamkanku seperti kemaren. Kumohon." Ujar Rukia sambil menunduk karena tidak ingin memperlihatkan mukaNya yang super merah dan rasa super takut bila sikap 'Murder' Nii-sama nya kumat.

" ...." Byakuya tidak menjawab.

Rukia melirik kearah Nii-samaNya, dilihatnya muka Byakuya yang memerah. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Nii-samanya yang seperti itu.

" Nii-sama... Apa kau marah?"

"ti..tidak... aku hanya terkejut. Ku beritau kau satu hal. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang berani menciumku . Hisana saja tidak berani." Jelas Byakuya dengan sedikit tertawa melihat wajah terkejutnya Rukia.

" Aaaa..... Benarkah? Aku benar-benar minta maaf Nii-sama."

" Hmmmpp... sudahlah aku tak marah. Kau ini lucu sekali Rukia."

Wajah Rukia jadi tambah merah mendengar Nii-sama menyebutnya lucu.

" Jadi Ni-sama memaafkanku??"

" Ya.. jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku Takkan marah padamu."

" Arigatou Nii-sama."

" Nah.. Kembalilah ke kamarmu..."

".. EH???" apa yang membuat Rukia terkejut, Mungkin dia mengharap lebih. (he..he..he..)

" Nggh..? kenapa Rukia?" tanya Byakuya bingung dengan tatapan aneh dari Rukia.

" ... Tidak. Oyasumi Nasai Nii-sama." Rukia pun pergi dengan muka ditekuk. " Huh.. nii-sama tidak peka ya.. apa gara-gara kelamaan Jomblo??" Rukia menggerutu dalam hati.

Tetapi sepertinya Byakuya sadar kenapa Rukia ngambek dan segera memanggil Rukia.

" Rukia..."

"Ya..??"

Byakuya berjalan kearah Rukia, berjongkok dan memegang kedua lengan Rukia.

Deg... Deg... Deg... Suara jantung Rukia yang berdegup sangat kencang. Tapi untung saja tersamarkan oleh derasnya suara Hujan dan Guntur. Rukia menutup mata saat Byakuya menciumnya lembut. Suara deras hujan masih membahana diikuti kilatan Blitz yang menyilaukan mata.

Rukia mendapati Bola mata yang sangat indah sedang menatapnya lembut. Dia baru menyadari mengapa Hisana Nee-chan mau menikah dengan pria yang sebelumnya dianggap sangat dingin, angkuh, dan tidak mungkin memiliki cinta ini.

" sudah tidak marah lagi kan?" Rukia tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Dia begitu terpesona pada sosok dihadapannya itu. " kembalilah. Oyasumi Nasai Rukia." Lelaki tampan itupun bardiri dan entah kenapa buru-buru pergi kekamarnya.

Rukia hanya tersenyum bahagia.. Dan tiba tiba tersadar akan beberapa keganjilan. Kenapa ada kilat tanpa guntur dan suara cekikikan apa itu? Bulu kuduk Rukia tiba-tiba merinding. Dia merasakan Tekanan roh yang maha dahsyat. Dan dia sadar bahwa itu berasal dari Byakuya Nii-sama. Tapi untuk apa? Dia tidak pernah merasakan tekanan roh ini sebelumnya. Tekanan roh paling besar yang pernah dirasakannya, bahkan mungkin bisa dirasakan seluruh wilayah di Soul society.

Rukia segera pergi menyusul untuk melihat kenapa Nii-sama yang tadi begitu lembutnya sekarang langsung berubah. Dia segera berlari menuju taman keluarga kuchiki yang sangat besar. Tetapi sayang Korban sudah berguguran. Rukia Hanya mendapati 3 tubuh yang telah tergolek bersimbah darah bersama kepingan kepingan logam yang entah sebelumnya apa. Dan melihat Byakuya dengan wajahnya yang sangat santai etelah membantai 3 orang memetahkan suatu benda yang mungkin memory card.

Yang ada dalam benak Rukia hanyalah. " Oh, NO..!!! byakuya the killer ice man is back!!!"

Ho... Ho... Ho....

Kenapa, siapa, dan bagaimana pembantaian itu bisa terjadi. Tunggu yang selanjutnya**. "** **Just Kidding Taicho" **gag wajib repiu coz, Author juga jarang bahkan gag pernah ng'repiu..

Ho... Ho... Ho...

Jujur Author pengen muntah waktu nulis bagian-bagian Byakuya ma Rukia. Bukan gw bgt.!!! Pa lagi katanya temen-nya author mo baca kalo dah d'uplod.. jangan diketawain ya.. namanya juga baru pertama kali...

Mo curhat dikit.. big five chara favorit Author:

Byakuya

Ichigo

Ishida

Renji

Rukia

What' about You????


	2. JusT KiddIng TaiChou

Lama... lama.. lama... Lamakah kalian menunggu???

Gomen.. atas semua kebodohanku sebagai manusia yang dengan pede dan tidak tau dirinya juga ingin menjadi Author, tapi ternyata sangat gagal. Mungkin saya adalah satu-satunya dan yang pertama sebagai Author yang super tolol sampai-sampai bisa ng'uplod fic yang sama sampe 2 kali... Huaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Gomen karena saya telah mempermalukan para Author sekalian, akibat k'tololan saya. Hiksu..... Para Author dan siapapun yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, juga tidak stress s'perti saya, tolong beri tau saya gimana caranya ng'hapus fic donk!!!!!!!!!!

Bleach milik Tite Kubo-sama yang dengan tega nya membuat Byakuya Terlihat seperti orang jahat dan dipecundangi Ichigo Kurosaki.,

Warning : ceritanya rada gag nyambung ma bleach aslinya. Soalnya author baru baca bleach lagi semenjak kena virus Fanfic mania jadi udah ketinggalan banyak.. Hwo... jadi gag punya ilmu banyak dan ini adalah hasil dari errornya otak author.. Hwa.. hwk.. hwk.. ( bangga karna error )

"................" ngomong beneran

'...............' ngomong dalam hati

Here the next episode from A Shiny From Thunder..

**

* * *

**

_Present_

**Just kidding Taichou**

* * *

Ketika matahari belum berani menampakkan dirinya, itu berarti para manusia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Namun, hari ini nampaknya tak berlaku bagi divisi 4. Tengah malam sekali saat sebagian orang tengah terlelap, divisi 4 malah disibukkan dengan kedatangan 5 orang ke divisinya. 2 dari 5 orang itu mengantarkan 3 orang yang ternyata sudah hampir menjadi mayat bila tidak segera diantar dan ditolong oleh divisi itu. Tentu saja orang – orang di divisi itu bingung mengapa 3 orang itu bisa menjadi seperti itu. Padahal sedang tidak ada masalah ataupun hollow yang bisa membuat 3 orang itu manjadi begitu. Terlebih mereka telah berpangkat kapten !!!!!

" Maafkan kami Unohana Taichou. Mengganggu istirahat anda malam – malam begini." Ucap seorang pria yang tadi mengantar ketiga korban itu.

" Tak masalah Kuchiki Taichou. Pantas saja aku tadi merasakan tekanan roh yang sangat besar. Tapi memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai mereka jadi seprti ini Kuchiki san? "

" Bukan hal yang besar. Mereka hanya sedikit ceroboh" ucap lelaki berambut hitam itu tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, namun tersungging senyum kecil, sangat kecil hingga orang tak tau bahwa dia sedang tersenyum. (gag kebayang kalo Byakuya senyum lebar-lebar.. Hiiii...).

" Ngght... apa mereka akan baik – baik saja?" seorang cewek manis yang juga berambut hitam kini bertanya, jelas sekali terlihat bahwa dia sangat khawatir terhadap 3 pemuda yang tengah tergolek tak berdaya disana.

" Ya.. mereka akan baik – baik saja. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Terlebih kapten seperti mereka akan sangat merepotkan bila terlalu lama absen. Tak usah khawatir Rukia san." Wanita yang adalah kapten divisi 4 Unohana Retsu menjawab dengan sopannya.

" Rukia, kau pulanglah dulu. Kau belum tidur dari tadi kan? Aku akan menjaga mereka disini." Ujar lelaki itu sambil menghampiri Rukia yang jelas terlihat sangat mengantuk.

" Ta.. tapi. Nii sama sendiri juga belum tidur'kan. La.. Lagipula aku ingin menjaga mereka juga." Jawab cewe' itu dengan sedikit terbata.

" Sudahlah Rukia, kau pulang saja. Lagipula ini tanggung jawabku."

"Ugghh... baiklah Nii sama." Akhirnya cewe' itu mengalah juga. Dia tak pernah bisa menolak permintaan ataupun perintah Nii sama nya.

" Sepertinya kamu lebih baik ikut Rukia san pulang saja Kuchiki Taichou. Biar kami saja yang menjaga mereka disini. Kamu juga belum tidur'kan?" suara lembut milik kapten divisi 4 itu menghantikan perdebatan kecil yang pedahal memang telah berakhir.

" Yah.. memang aku telah mengantuk. Tapi kurasa ini tanggung jawabku untuk menjaga mereka." Jawab lelaki keras kepala itu sambil mendengus pelan.

" Rasa tanggung jawabmu berlebihan Byakuya sama. Jangan memaksakan diri. Itu bisa merugikanmu. Lagipula tempatku sudah tidak muat untuk menampung 1 kapten lagi." Ucap Wanita itu sambil tertawa kecil.

" Baiklah, Unohana san. Aku akan kesini pagi-pagi sekali setelah memberitahu Yamamoto Soutaicho bahwa ketiga kapten itu tidak bisa bertugas." Lelaki itu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan divisi 4 itu.

" Ya.. terserah kamu saja." Ucap wanita itu sambil melambai.

" Kami pulang dulu Unohana sama. Sampai jumpa," kali ini wanita kecil itu yang bersuara.

"Hmmm.. memangnya apa yang terjadi ya??" Unohana Retsu terlihat bingung dan tidak puas akan jawaban Byakuya Kuchiki. " nanti bila sadar aku akan menanyakannya pada mereka. Dasar 3 kapten payah."

* * *

Saat pagi menjelang, tetapi matahari belum nampak sepenuhnya. Ketika semua orang tengah bersiap untuk menjalani hari. Rukia telah rapi untuk pergi bersama Nii-sama nya melapor tentang keadaan 3 kapten yang sedang berada di divisi 4 ,

**Rukia POV**

" Bagaimana keadaan mereka ya? Kasian juga sih.. tapi mereka juga keterlaluan!! Ngapain ngintipin aku dengan Nii-sama..!!" aku menggerutu dalam hati, dan tanpa sadar ketika aku tengah berduduk di depan kaca untuk merapikan rambutku aku mendapati mukaku telah memerah sepenuhnya.

'Aaakkkhhh !!!!!!!! Apa yang terjadi padamu Rukia Kuchiki!!! Kau jangan berharap banyak pada orang itu! Kalian tak akan direstui para Tetua jelek itu..!!!'

' Tapi aku telah jatuh cinta padanya sepenuhnya! Dia itu sempurna. Tak bercelah, kecuali sikapnya yang terkadang menakutkan.' Ya... innerku terus berselisih, namun terhenti ketika pintu kamarku diketok seseorang.

" Rukia, kau sudah siap? Ayo turun dan kita berangkat." Suara dari luar pintu itu.. aku mengenalinya. Aarrrgghhh !!!! kenapa harus Byakuya Nii-sama yang memenggilku padahalkan biasanya salah satu dari pembantu yang memanggilku.

'Sial!! Jantungku berdebar terus. Padahal seharian ini aku harus bersamanya terus. Gimana nih!!!????' salah satu innerku kalang kabut dalam hati, ' Oke Rukia.. Tarik Nafas, Buang. Rileks Rukia, santai... yak!! Ayo keluar dan bersikap seperti biasa.' aku sudah seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

" Ya.. Nii sama aku sudah siap tunggu sebentar." Aku menjawab sedikit berteriak agar Nii sama mendengar. Aku segera mengambil sebuah benda pengenal bahwa akulah wakil kapten divisi 6. Yak.. aku memang menggantikan Renji yang telah menjadi kapten. Kelihatannya kapten Ukitake lumayan sedih ketika aku harus pindah dari divisinya ke divisi Niisama.

Aku keluar dari kamarku dan segera menuju dapur untuk sarapan sebelum aku dan Nii sama pergi. Lumayan jauh dari kamarku, maklumlah rumah ini terlalu besar untuk disebut rumah. Untungnya para tetua kuchiki tidak serumah dengan kami. Mereka punya rumah sendiri, tak kebayang berapa banyak harta keluarga Kuchiki ini.

......................

'Tunggu !!! berarti hari ini aku hanya sarapan berdua dengannya ditempat itu???'

' Stop Rukia !!!! jangan berfikiran macam-macam! Bukannya setiap pagi kau makan berdua dengannya?!' Rukia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan pikirang anehnya.

'Iya sih, tapi itu sebelum kejadian malam tadi!!!' lama kelamaan Rukia sudah seperti orang bodoh yang bicara sendiri.( bagi yang bingung apa kejadiannya lebih baik baca A Shiny From Thunder dulu. )

= Di Meja Makan =

"..............."

'Sial!!! Aku terlalu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan. Suasananya sangat tidak enak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?? Kami-Sama Help me Please !!!!!!!!!!!! '

".... Rukia??"

'Eh?? Dia bicara??'

"Rukia?? Kau tidak makan? Cepatlah, jangan suka membuang waktu."

" I... Iya Nii sama.." akupun segera memakan makanan ku. 'Sial !!! Apa yang terjadi denganmu Rukia. Kau terlalu mendramatisir suasana!!!'

".. kau mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

" Ya.. tentu saja Nii sama. Keadaan mereka terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan."

" Apa kau selalu seperti itu pada semua orang?"

" Eh?"

'aku sedikit bingung. Kenapa kari ini Nii sama banyak bertanya ya? Jawab sajalah.'.

"Ya.. setiap perempuan memang harus seperti itu. Penuh perasaan tapi tidak cengeng. Yah.. tapi itu hanya menurutku."

" ... Kau mirip sekali dengan Hisana ya. Baguslah. Jadi kalau aku sakit akan ada yang merawatku."

'What??? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Aduh.. aku belum terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang jadi baik. Tapi itu berarti kejadian kemarin bukan mimpi kan? Tapi itu tambah membuatku gugup!!!'

" Tapi, orang yang kuat seperti Nii sama pasti sangat jarang sakit. Lagi pula kalau Nii sama sakit, para tetua itu pasti akan langsung membawamu ke Rumah sakitkan. Mana mungkin mereka membiarkan Nii sama hanya dirawat dirumah. Mereka kan sangat sayang pada Nii sama." Aku jadi berbicara panjang lebar saking gugupnya, lagi pula apa maksud perkataannya tadi.

" Hmm... begitu ya, jadi bila aku sakit kau tidak mau merawatku?" dia berkata begitu sambil mengambil segelas air dengan santainya.

" Bu.. Bukan begitu Nii sama..!!" tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari kursiku dan menggebrak pelan meja makan. Bodohnya aku!!!

" Kau kenapa Rukia? Kelihatannya kau jadi sedikit.. apa ya? Bisa dibilang kau sedikit aneh. Ada apa?"

'Aaarrrgghhtt!!!! Tak sadarkah dia??!! Dia yang membuatku aneh tak karuan seperti ini..??!! kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu?! Dan belum lagi wajahnya itu, seprtinya memang sedang berniat mempermainkan aku..!!??'

" Ti.. tidak kenapa-napa kok. Oh iya, kalau aku boleh tau.. Emm, kenapa kemarin Nii sama menyerang mereka?" aku mencoba mengalihkan alur pembicaraan. Kalau terus seperti tadi, aku tak yakin wajahku masih akan seprti manusia Normal atau malah seprti tomat yang ada dipiringku sekarang.

" Hm..?? Yang kemarin? Aku kesal karena mereka mengganggu 'kita'. Lagipula kelakuan mereka sudah hampir ditaraf kriminal." Dia berkata dengan santainya sambil menaruh sendok. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai makan.

'Tunggu..!! apa katanya yadi?? Sepertinya otakku mulai terganggu dalam mencerna kata-katanya tadi.. _Aku kesal karena mereka mengganggu kita'_

"_......................."._

'Sial!! Seperinya wajahku sudah seperti tomat yang baru saja kumakan.'

"Kriminal?? Memangnya apa yang telah mereka lakukan?"

'jujur aku sangat bingung. Kenapa dia bisa bilang kriminal ya? Tidak mungkinkan mereka berniat untuk mencuri'.

" Mereka mengintip saat aku ..." dia memelankan suaranya hingga aku tidak bisa mendengarnya " dan memfoto kejadian itu. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menghancurkan kameranya saja tepi sepertinya otakku sedang tidak ingin menurut dan malah menjadi 'sedikit' berlebihan. Kasian juga sih mereka."

'Wah.. hebat sekali Nii sama itu. Anak orang hampir mati dia hanya bilang 'sedikit berlebihan' dengan santainya.. Bagaimana kalau berlebihannya ya? Hey!! Berarti pertarungannya selama ini hanya dalam taraf ' sangat tidak berlebihan'? Habisnya kurasa kemarin dia mengeluarkan tekanan roh yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.'

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. 'Masa hanya seperti itu? Tapi masa' sih mereka memfoto kejadian saat aku dan orang ini.. ehm, berciuman..??? Waaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sudah!!!! Jangan diingat.. nanti wajahmu tambah memalukan Rukia.'

" Hmm... kau sudah selesai?" Dia kembali bertanya saat aku membalikkan sendokku tanda selesai makan.

" Ya... mari kita berangkat" setelah itu, kami pergi keluar untuk menyampaikan kabar sakitnya 3 kapten itu setelah itu baru kami akan menjenguk mereka.

.............setelah melapor.............

Sunyi.........

Hanya ada suara langkah kaki kami. Hanya menelusuri jalan, menuju divisi 4 tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun. Aku benci suasana sunyi. Kenapa?? Tentu saja ini membuatku semakin berdebar dan dengan suasana sesunyi ini tak menutup kemungkinan suara debaran jantungku terdengar. Dan itu akan sangat memalukan. Terlebih rasanya mulutku terkunci untuk sekedar memulai pembicaraan. Menyebalkan !!!!! Tapi untunglah, wilayah divisi 4 sudah dekat, paling tidak moodku bisa sedikit membaik bila bertemu mereka. Walaupun mereka itu menyebalkan. Aneh juga sih tidak biasanya jalanan sesunyi ini.

'Sebentar lagi, ayolah. Padahal sebentar lagi kami sampai dikamar rawat mereka, tapi rasanya koq lama sekali. Kenapa aku harus punya kakak yang sesantai dan seanggun ini sih?? Jalannya lambat banget. Padahal aku pengen cepat-cepat bertemu dengan mereka. Bukannya saat bertarung Nii sama bisa sangat cepat. Kenapa kalau jalan biasa seperti ini dia bisa sangat lambat ya??'

"... jadi... kau benar-benar tidak mau merawatku bila aku seperti mereka?." Dia berkata tiba-tiba seperti itu saat kami hampir sampai di ruang rawat ketiga pasien.. Ugh , mengagetkan saja.

" Tentu saja aku mau. Ta.. tapi kan kemungkinan Nii sama akan seperti mereka kan sangat kecil." Aku hanya menjawab seadanya saja sambil menundukkan wajahku dan tangan yang memegang kenop pintu..

' Aduh.. kenapa sih aku harus selalu terbata bila bicara dengan orang ini'

"- sudahlah tidak usah difikirkan. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menemanimu disini. Aku harus menyelasaikan pekerjaanku." Dia berkata seraya melihat ketiga orang pasien dengan wajah ketakutan mereka, juga dengan tubuh yang penuh balutan.

"- Ano.. apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku absen hari ini Nii-sama?"

"Tak apa. Tak akan ada yang berani mempermasalahkannya. Apalagi kau wakil kapten di divisi ku. Aku pergi dulu." Ucapannya dingin seperti biasa. Dia menoleh kearah ketiga pasien itu, menatap mereka. Mungkin sekedar memberitahu bahwa dia akan beranjak dari ruangan itu, dan aku melihat senyum ganjil yang sangat tipis. Mungkin, sedikit senyum kemenangan yang akupun tak tau maksudnya. Memang sulit mengerti orang yang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi macam Byakuya Kuchiki. Setelah itu dia mengacak rambutku pelan.

" Jangan biarkan mereka bicara yang tidak-tidak." Akupun menoleh sambil memegang rambutku yang tadi diacaknya.

'Bicara apaan sih? Orang ini benar-benar sulit dimengerti.'

Setelah dia beranjak. Akupun segera menghampiri ketiga pasien yang sepertinya masih sedikit ketakutan. Mungkin aku akan sedikit menanyakan kejadian kemaren. Habisnya Nii sama berbicara terlalu sedikit dan membingungkan.

**End of Rukia POV.**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV.

Rukia mendekati tempat ketiga kapten yang berbalut perban dimana-mana, tepatnya kesebelah orang dengan balutan perban paling banyak dan paling tebal juga dengan kaki yang terangkat sebelah. Mungkin sedikit retak. Kasian sekali ketiga orang itu. Memangnya apa yang terjadi kemaren malam itu?

" Hey, kasian sekali kalian. Ichigo, Renji, Shiro-chan." Rukia berkata dengan senyum mencurigakan tersungging dibibirnya.

" Apa maksud dari senyum mencurigakanmu itu Rukia san? Dan jangan memanggilku Shiro chan, itu menyebalkan!" wah.. sedang sakit tapi sepertinya masih bisa berteriak-teriak.

" Rukia, apa sih yang dipikirkan kakakmu? Tega banget bikin kita sampai kaya gini." Kali ini Renji yang angkat bicara diikuti anggukan setuju dari kedua korban lainnya.

" Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin dia mempunyai alasan sendiri, sampai mau membuang-buang tenaga hingga membuat kalian seperti ini. Memangnya kalian tidak melawan? Kuperhatikan dia sepertinya tidak terluka sama sekali." Rukia hanya menatap bingung pada ketiga pasien itu.

" Kami tidak bisa melawannya. Dia terlalu cepat, lagipula kami sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi." Sedikit penjelasan dari Hitsugaya.

" Ngg,, Rukia......." sepertinya Ichigo juga mau nampang nech " Apakah kamu... ano... itu... ngghh.. gimana ya?" Ichigo berkata terbata-bata sambil masang muka mesum.

" Apaan sih? Yang jelas dong kalo ngomong..!!!!!" Rukia jadi kesal dengan Ichigo apalagi pas ngeliat muka mesumnya.

" Ituloh... Kamu sudah 'Jadi' ya dengan Byakuya Taichou?" kata Ichigo sambil menyentuh-nyentuhkan kedua telunjuknya, tetap dengan muka mesumnya.

"................" Rukia hanya tersenyum ga' jelas. Hingga pada akhirnya mengambil majalah dimeja. Dan...............

' Bletak...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Majalah tak berdosa itu dengan suksesnya memukul kaki Ichigo yang tengah tergantung tak berdaya. Dan Ichigo?? Dia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Walau pukulan Rukia tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetep aja sakit wong namanya aja lagi patah (retak sajja dech) Tulang. Dan Renji dan Hitsugaya hanya tertawa Nista.

" Renji, memangnya ngapain kemaren kalian datang kerumah keluarga Kuchiki malem-malem?" tanya Rukia yang sedang mengupas apel, dengan pisau yang sedang terangkat.

" Eh?? Ano.. itu... gini.." Renji bicara terbata-bata, seakan takut mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. "gini ceritanya........"

**

* * *

**

Flashback .....

** atw Renji POV**

Sore itu Ichigo datang kerumahku, Dia bilang ingin mencoba kamera barunya . Tapi nanti malam saja dia mau mencobanya. Saat aku bertanya kenapa mesti malam dia hanya tertawa tidak jelas kaya ketawanya para mafia (??) dan pergi begitu saja. Katanya sih masih banyak kerjaan. Aku sih, ikut saja habisnya gag ada kerjaan. Lagipula melihat tawanya ( yang super gag jelas itu) kaya'nya ada sesuatu yang menarik tapi dia sembunyikan dariku.

Malamnya Ichigo datang dan kamipun pergi berdua, tapi ditengah jalan kami bertemu Hitsugaya yang sedang berjalan-jalan tidak jelas sendirian. Akhirnya Ichigo mengajak Hitsugaya karena kasian melihat wajah imutnya yang tertekuk. Mungkin karena tidak bisa kencan dengan Momo. ( Renji melirik kearah Hitsugaya sebentar yang sepertinya sedikit kesal karena teringat kejadian awal mula penderitaannya sekarang. Dan Renji pun melanjutkan ceritanya).

Awalnya dia tidak mau. Kenapa dia tidak mau ikut?? Karena mungkin, dia berfikir yang menjadi dalang dibalik semua penderitaannya (tidak bisa kencan dengan Momo) adalah Ichigo. Andai Ichigo tidak suka kabur, Momo pasti tidak akan sering bekerja lembur. Dan Hitsugaya bisa kencan dengan Momo.

Awalnya Hitsugaya mau membekukan Ichigo karena saking kesalnya, tapi berhubung dia sedang tidak bersama Zanpakutounya tak jadilah dia melakukan niatnya tersebut. Lalu, Ichigo bersedia tidak bolos lagi asalkan Hitsugaya mau ikut bersama mereka. Itulah awal dari segala penderitaan yang akan diterimanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Malam itu, Hujan turun lagi. Tapi untunglah mereka telah sampai dikediaman Kuchiki. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa Ichigo mengajak kami kerumah keluarga Kuchiki, saat itu kupikir dia mau mengajak Rukia juga. Tapi saat itu dia bilang " Nah, Untung sudah sampai." ( Renji melihat kearah Rukia yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui dalang dibalik semua kejadian ini. Renji menghentikan ceritanya sejenak saat dia melihat Rukia berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil majalah yang cukup tebal (lagi) dan memukulkannya kearah kaki Ichigo yang tak berdaya karena sedang diGips dan digantung tak berdaya. ... kasiannya dikau Ichigo)

" Maaf Renji, ayo lanjutkan," pinta Rukia dengan senyumnya yang.. Err... sedikit menakutkan.

Aku bingung apa maksud Ichigo, ingin pulang tapi sejujurnya aku penasaran apa yang ingin dilakukan Ichigo disana dan lagipula malam itu sedang hujan jadi aku tetap disana bersama Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

-------

Saat aku ingin melanjutkan ceritaku, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetok pintu itu. Dan Rukia segera pergi untuk membukakan pintu tersebut. Dan yang datang ternyata adalah Rangiku, Momo, dan Soutaichou Yamamoto. Akhirnya merekapun ikut mendengarkan ceritaku. Dan nampaknya raut wajah Ichigo mulai banyak berubah ketika mereka semua datang. Entah kenapa ya?? Aku juga sedikit tidak mengerti apa yang dia Takutkan.

" Hwa....!!!!!!!!!!! apa yang terjadi denganmu Cucuku (??) ...!!!!!!?????????" teriak kakek tua itu. Tak kusangka seorang Soutaichou seperti dia bisa sebising itu.

" Shiro-chan.. hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. kamu kenapa bisa luka-luka seperti ini?? Hiks.. wajahmu yang tampan itu (??) jadi lecet begini. Hiks.." Mmmm... Momo mulai menangisi pacarnya. Membuatku iri saja.

" Kya..!!! Taicho..!! Kau kenapa?? Kok bisa luka-luka begini sih. Cepat sembuh ya.. ntar aku bakal repot kalau Taicho kelamaan absen. Ntar aku gag bisa kencan sama Gin. Cepat sembuh ya, Taicho..!!!" celoteh cewe' berisik itu, kepada hitsugaya sambil memberi sebuket bunga tepat didepan wajahya Hitsu sampai-sampai pasien beruntung satu ini bersin-bersin. Enak benget si Hitsu banyak yang jenguk. Tapi aku tidak butuh orang berisik untuk menjengukku.

" Maaf, Soutaicho Yamamoto. Bolehkah aku meminta Renji melanjutkan ceritanya?" Rukia bertanya pada kakek tua itu dengan sopannya. Dasar. Kuchiki kan memang harus selalu sopan dengan memperhatikan menner disegala situasi dan kondisi. Kasian sekali kau Rukia. Pasti lelah harus bersikap seperti itu.

" Ya.. Silahkan, memangnya ada cerita apa?" ucap kakek tua itu dengan suara rentanya. Sekilas aku melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang semakin Horror. He.. he.. he.. sepertinya aku tau kenapa Ichigo berwajah seperti itu.

" Silahkan anda dengarkan saja, Yamamoto sama." Ucap Rukia seraya memintaku melanjutkan ceritaku yang tadi sempat terpotong.

----------------

Kami berteduh (ataw lebih tepat disebut bersembunyi) disuatu lokasi, yang nampaknya taman dan kebetulan juga mungkin itu adalah bagian luar dari dapur rumah itu. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu hafal denah rumah itu, karena rumah itu memang terlalu luas dan besar untuk diingat oleh orang seperti diriku.

Saat itulah Ichigo mengeluarkan kamera dari dalam Jaketnya and he smirk to us. Aku jadi tambah bingung. Apa yang ingin dilakukan Ichigo dengan kameranya disini. Jangan-jangan....... ' Ichigo mau ngintipin Rukia ataupun Byakuya yang lagi mandi lalu menyebarluaskan atau menjual foto-foto mereka pada Fans mereka atau bahkan sampai nge'posting foto-foto itu diInternet!!!!!!!!!!!!' begitulah pikiran pertamaku.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rukia Sakit tau...!!!!!!!!!!!!! Teganya kau memukul kakiku yang tidak berdaya dengan majalah setebal itu !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

Cih, lagi-lagi ceritaku terpotong oleh bocah stroberi orange ini.

" Dasar Hentai..!!!!!!!!!!! teganya kau mengintip aku dan Nii sama ketika mandi !!!!!!!!!!!! awas kau ya! Nanti ku laporkan pada Nii sama !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..........................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jangan Rukia, plish!!!! Nanti aku bisa matek dibuatnya!!!!!!!!!!!! Lagipula itu baru tebakan Renji saja, akukan tidak berbuat seperti itu!!!!!!!!!!! " Ichigo berteriak ( atau lebih tepatnya menangis) meminta pada Rukia dengan tampangnya yang sok imut dan minta dikasihanin. Dan bagiku itu terlihat SA-NGAT- MEN-JI-JIK-KAN.

" Uuuggggghhhhhhh....!!!!!!!!!!!!!! jangan menunjukkan ekspressi menjijikkan seprti itu. Membuatku mau muntah saja, dasar muka mesum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sedikit meleset dari perkiraanku sih (aku berfikir itu wajah minta dikasihanin tapi Rukia menganggap muka Ichigo itu muka mesum). Tapi intinya tetap saja ekspresi itu MEN-JI-JIK-KAN.

" Sudahlah Rukia chan, jangan marah dulu." Momo menghentikan amukan Rukia kepada Ichigo. Sebenarnya aku pengen melihat Ichigo diamuk Rukia sih, tapi nanti cerita ini bakal langsung habis deh. Benerkan Author?? ( author mengangguk penuh semangat). Dan sambil memegangi Rukia, Momo pun sepertinya menyuruhku melanjutkan ceritaku.

Ternyata pikiranku tidak meleset sepenuhnya. Inti dari semua ini tetaplah mengintip. Tapi aku tetap tidak puas terhadap hasil analisa ku, jadi akupun bertanya pada Ichigo.

" Renji, kau ingat cerita Rukia beberapa hari yang lalu?" akupun hanya mengangguk, dan Hitsu yang tidak tau apa-apapun hanya ikut mendengarkan. " aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa foto mereka siapa tau, mereka kebetulan bertemu lagi dan akukan bisa menjualnya pada fans-fansnya Kuchiki ... he... he.." Ternyata pikiranku hampir seluruhnya benar, hanya salah pada pikiran mengintip mereka mandi. He.. he.. he.. XP

Dan entah kenapa keajaiban pun terjadi. (didalam Fic segala keajaiban bisa terjadi Ho.. Ho.. Ho..). Ternyata mereka benar-benar bertemu. Sepertinya terjadi sedikit masalah dengan mereka berdua. Dan byakuya sama pun meninggalkan Rukia, saat itu Ichigo sudah mulai heboh. Tambah heboh lagi saat dia / kami melihat Rukia berlari kearah Byakuya sama dan .......... Men-ci-um-nya!!!!!!!!! Ichigopun saat itu dengan sigapnya mengambil foto tersebut, dan berteriak kegirangan. Tapi untung saja saat itu terdengar Guntur yang menggelegar dengan nyaringnya. Kuharap teriakan Ichigo tidak terdengar.

" I-CHI-GO........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAU KURANG AJAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rukia sudah siap untuk mengamuk. Tetapi untung saja Momo dibantu Rangiku menahan Rukia. Sedang kakek tua itu, hanya mendengarkan sambil mengupaskan apel untuk cucu kesayangannya.

Walau sudah dapat foto yang dia inginkan, kami tetap memperhatikan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan didalam rumah. Dan aku melihat mereka berdua berpisah kembali, kali ini Rukia yang pergi, namun sepertinya Byakuya sama memanggilnya lagi. Dan...........!!!!!!!!!!!! Byakuya menciumnya !!!!!!!!!!!! ck.. ck.. ck.. dasar..!!! anak muda jaman sekarang (???) dikit-dikit aja ciuman lagi.

( Author: Renji.. Renji.. kaya' lo udah tua saja.)

( Renji: Yei..!! kan itu Author ndiri yang Nulis. Dasar jangan-jangan author nih yang P*R*O –sensored-)

( Author: HUAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! HUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! HUAAAAA!!!!'teriak-teriak agar Renji tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya')

Ichigopun kembali mengambil foto itu. Ckk.. dasar paparazzi kelas anaknya ikan kakap merah. Dia hampir saja teriak kegirangan lagi. Habisnya foto yang baru diambilnya terlihat bagus dan sempurna, tapi untung saja aku dan Hitsu dengan sigap membekap mulutnya. Saat itu sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki firasat buruk. Makanya aku dengan segera mengajak mereka untuk pulang. Tapi baru beberapa langkah kami beranjak dari tempat asal kami tadi. Kami merasakan tekanan Roh yang maha dahsyat, aku sudah mulai ketakutan dan mulai berfikir untuk berlari. Namun itu sudah terlambat. Baru ingin mengangkat sebelah kaki, tapi kami sudah bisa melihat sosok itu didepan kami.

" Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Hiiiiii....... wajah datarnya terlihat semakin menakutkan dari biasanya.

" Aaa... itu... ano... kami..... engg.... apa ya... ituloh.... gawat... eh...." sial kekuatan kami yang biasanya seakan langsung lenyap begitu saja.

" Untuk apa kau membawa kamera Ichigo Kurosaki??" dia bertanya dengan wajahnya yang semakin datar dan menakutkan ataukah..?? What?? He Smirk..

" Nggg..... ini.. ah!! Bukan apa apa Taichou!!!" Ichigopun langsung menyembunyikan kameranya.

" Bolehkah aku melihatnya??" Akh.. wajahnya makin menyeramkan saja.

" ah...... ano......." belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kamera itu sudah berada ditangan Byakuya sama. Cih, kecepatannya berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Byakuya sama melihat isi dari kamera tersebut. Dan mengeluarkan memori kameranya.

" Boleh aku menghancurkannya Ichigo Kurosaki??" tanya nya lagi pada Ichigo dengan ekspresi yang lebih lebih dan lebih dingin dari biasanya.

" Jangan taichou...!!!!!!!!!! nanti saya makan apa??? Bokap udah motong 50 persen uang jajan saya gara-gara nilai ujian rendah. Plish taichou!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Disitu banyak foto-foto yang mau saya jual, buat menafkahi hidup saya . Ada fotonya Rangiku sama gin, ada fotonya Hitsu sama Momo, ada juga yang Yaoi kaya' renji sama kira, trus ukitake sama Shunsui, terus ada juga fotonya Yamamoto fukutaicho yang lagi dikerokin sama Unohana Taicho... terus..."

" Terus aku dan Rukia ya, huh??" Byakuya memotong Kalimat Ichigo dengan memasang tampang yang super duper Hyper Me-Nge-Ri-Kan.." Bila kau mau ini semua diselesaikan dengan cara yang tidak damai baiklah."

" Uugghhtt apa boleh buat. " Ichigopun mengeluarkan pedangnya (?? Darimana datangnya tuh pedang yak???) " Ban kai.. Tensa Zan...!!!!!!!!!!!!!" belum sempat Ichigo menyebutkan nama bankainya, Ribuan kelopak sakura telah bertebaran dihadapan kami. Aku dan Hitsu bahkan tidak sempat mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Aku sangat terkagum-kagum melihat sosok dari Ban kai milik Byakuya itu, walaupun aku pernah melihatnya entah kenapa rasanya aku selalu terkesima melihatnya.

"Senbon – zakura – kageyoshi" sesaat terjadi ledakan. Aku refleks menutup kedua mataku tanpa sempat berfikir untuk menghindar. Timing ini, terlalu cepat. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati sosok Ichigo yang terluka parah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku baru merasakan sakit disekujur sekali seperti teriris iris. Serangan tak langsung, Hanya itu yang terfikir karena aku tidak merasa diserang dan tidak merasa sakit sebelum ini. Aku terjatuh dan melihat Hitsu juga terjatuh.

Bagian yang sempat kulihat hanyalah sosok Byakuya Taichou yang sedang mematahkan memori card kamera Ichigo. Dan tersenyum. Setelah itu aku hanya mendapati diriku berada disini dengan dibalut perban pada beberapa bagian tubuhku. Untunglah tidak separah Ichigo yang sudah hampir menyamai mumi.

----------------

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku sambil mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Aku melirik kearah hitsugaya, yang sedang tersenyum. Kenapa dia tersenyum?? Dan akupun kembali menatap kearah para penjenguk yang sedari tadi mendengarkan ceritaku.

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya Ichigo!!" ucap Rukia ketus, seraya memukulkan majalah yang tadi kearah kaki Ichigo sebelah kiri(lagi).

" Hue..... Ichigo Taichou jahat!!! Beraninya kau mencelakakan Shiro-chan ku.. hiks.." Momo hanya menangis sambil memeluk pacarnya itu. Si Hitsu pasti seneng tuh.

" Ichigo san..!!!!! kau membuatku tidak bisa kencan dengan gin untuk sementara waktu." Rangiku mengambil majalah dari Rukia dan memukulkannya kekaki kanan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya bisa menjerit super kesakitan.

" Ichigo Kurosaki. Kau telah mencelakakan Cucuku, hingga membuat wajah tampan yang mirip sepertiku waktu muda ini lecet. Sebagai hukuman kau kularang pulang keDuniamu selama 2 minggu." Kakek tua itu berkata dengan coolnya sambil menyuapi Hitsu sepotong apel. Hiks.. aku mau...

" OH, NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Soutaichou, plis... jangan minggu depan aku ada ujian lagi. Kalau sampai tidak ikut, uang jajan ku bisa dipotong lagi....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo mewek lagi sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi yang bagiku SA-NGAT-MEN-JI-JIK-KAN-I-TU.

"itu urusanmu Ichigo Kurosaki." Jawab Yamamoto dangan Coolnya (??)

Tiba-tiba Unohana Retsu dan Byakuya Kuchiki masuk kedalam Ruangan.

" Aahhhkk... Tapi Soutaichou bukankah Byakuya Taichou yang telah membuat kami bertiga seperti ini juga harus dihukum??!!" seketika Ichigo langsung protes sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Byakuya. Sepertinya dia dendam karena dia telah membuatnya kehilangan foto-foto berharganya.

" Ichigo..!! kau tidak sopan!!" Rukia sontak marah karena mungkin dia tidak ingin Nii sama kesayangannya kena hukum. ( atau karena bila Byakuya dihukum Otomatis akan menambah kerjaan Rukia sebagai Fukutaicho)

" Tidak. Aku memaafkannya." Ucap Yamamoto santai sambil meminum teh hijaunya tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo yang hampir mati Stress.

"HEEEEE..... Curang. Kenapa begitu??" Ichigo kembali Protes. Aku dan Hitsu tidak mau mencari masalah lagi dengan Byakuya Taichou. Bisa-bisa kami mati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" Karena dia membela Privasinya dan itu wajar, walaupun dia juga sedikit melukai Cucuku tersayang. Dia juga telah memusnahkan foto'ku yang memalukan yang kau ambil diam-diam, dan aku berterima kasih atas itu. Bila aku yang melakukannya mungkin aku tidak akan mengampunimu. Dan dengan resmi disini aku menyatakan bahwa Kaulah, Ichigo Kurosaki yang merupakan tersangka tunggal." Yamamoto menjelaskan panjang lebar tetap sambil meminum teh hijaunya ditambah tatapan mautnya yang mengguncang mental siapapun yang menatapnya. Hiiiiiiii.... mengerikan sekali.

" Ugggghhhhhh....." kali ini Ichigo tidak dapat membantah. Tapi dia tetap saja kesal dan menatap Byakuya dengan tatapan jengkel.

Byakuya yang sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ditatappun akhirnya angkat bicara. " kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Kurosaki Ichigo?? Kau mau protes atau mau penderitaan mu kutambah??" Cring.. terlihat sinar yang menyilaukan terpantul dari zanpakuto kecil namun mematikan milik Byakuya.

" Yamamoto Soutaichou.. bolehkah aku melakukannya??" tanya Byakuya dengan wajah yang Stay cool.

" terserah. Tapi hati-hati jangan sampai melukai Hitsugaya ku"

" Baiklah Soutaicho." Byakuya memasukkan kembali Zanpakutounya dan berjalan kearah Rukia, Hmm.. mungkin untuk meminjam majalah itu.

Byakuya berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil membawa majalah yang sudah 3 kali melukai kaki Ichigo. Dengan wajah yang semakin menyeramkan walaupun tidak menunjukkan mimik apapun diwajahnya namun tetap terkesan angker (??).

3 meter mendekati Ichigo..

" hehe.. jangan dong Byakuya Taichou.." Ichigo mulai berkeringat.

2 meter mendekati Ichigo..

" Byakuya Taichou ganteng deh, kita damai saja ya.." keringat mulai menggenag dilantai

1 meter mendekati Ichigo..

" Kudoa'in langgeng sama Rukia deh.." Air mata mulai merembes keluar.

½ meter mendekati Ichigo..

"............." kamar itu mulai sedikit kebanjiran air mata dan keringat

¼ meter mendekati Ichigo..

"............... WAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! JUST KIDDING TAiCHOU!!!!!!!!! CUMAN BECANDA!!!!! JANGAN MARAH DO...... BLETAK!!!!!! AWWWWKKK!!!!!!!!" akhirnya Unohana Retsu dapat memastikan bahwa Ichigo benar-benra mengalami patah tulang (bukan retak lagi) akibat pukulan terakhir yang diberikan Byakuya kuchiki, setelah sebelumnya Rukia memukul kaki yang tidak berdaya itu sebanyak 2 kali dan Rangiku sebanyak 1 kali.

" HUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAKITTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUNIA, MENGAPA KAU BEGITU KEJAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-FIN-

* * *

Ichi: hey..!!! dasar author sial!! Kenapa membuatku menderita??!!

Author: .... karena d'anime kau menyakiti Byakuya-KU..!! alasan itu sudah cukup untuk membenarkan perlakuanku padamu!! Sekarang aku sengat membencimu Ichigo Kurosaki!!!!!!

Rukia: Betul!!! Kau itu sangat menyebalkan!!

Momo: Hiks.. kau membuat Shiro'chan ku menderita. Ichigo Jahat!!!!!

Rangiku: ICHIGO!!!!!!! Kau membuatku tidak bisa kencan dengan Gin!!! Dasar makhluk sial!!!!!!!

Hitsu: Kau telah membuat wajah yang selalu kurawat dan sangat tampan dan cute ini lecet. Tunggu pembalasanku Ichigo!!!!!!!!!

Renji: aduh.. aduh.. aku juga pengan marah. Tapi aku sudah malas, akukan sudah kebanyakan cerita. Rukia, ambilin aku minum donk. Terus tolong kupasin aku apel juga yak..?? akukan sudah menceriyakan semuanya.

Rukia: eh..?? ya, sebentar ya renji.

Byakuya: Tidak usah Rukia, Biar aku saja.

Rukia: Eh, Nii sama.. biar aku saja..

Byakuya: Tidak apa. Kau kan hanya boleh menyuapiku (???) –dalam sekejap apelnya sudah terkupas bersih-

Renji: hhmmmmmmpppp..... – disumpal apel oleh Byakuya –

Author: wah.. wah.. Byakuya jadi Sister Complex nech.. XP –ditatap tajam sama Byakuya- Aaarrrrgghhhhh Byakuya Sama Kerent!!!!!!!!!

Yamamoto sama: Mohon Reviewnya, Cozzu Author kemaren sudah sok nyuruh gag usah review, ternyata idenya nge'stuck ditengah jalan.. .. ho.. ho..

Renji: Uhuk.. uhuk.. hey, nie fic mau dilanjutin atau selesai?? Aku mau lihat Ichigo yang lebih menderita nih..

Author: tergantung. Kalau ada yang Review yak, aku lanjutin kalo enggak ya, tamat dech..

Ichigo: Tamatin aja, gw gag mau lo siksa lagi. Dasar Author Error!!!!!!

Author: suka-suka gw donk!! Habis gimana udah baca koran Sindo tapi gag dapet Inspirasi, udah makan Beng-beng tapi tetep gag asik berat nih ceritanya, udah minum tolak angin tetep aja gag pinter kejang-kejang gara-gara over dosis. (mank bisa ya??). pengen sih ng'lanjutin tapi gag dapet ide... Hu.. Hu.. makanya Review Dunk...

Byakuya: Mohon Reviewnya.. – sambil membungkuk kecil –

Author: Kya..........!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank You Byakuya Sama.. I laph Yuu So much!!!!!!!! Muach.. muach.. muach.... – author dikeroyok satu Soul Society –

Kata-kata terakhir sesaat sebelum dikeroyok: ByaKuya Sama I laph U, Ichigo I hate U so Much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
